


Vir Nadas Suledin

by The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Here Lies the Abyss, Lavellan Family - Freeform, Sibling Banter, The Inquisitor Has Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas/pseuds/The_Rogue_Mockingjay_of_Thedas
Summary: The night before the Inquisition attacks Adamant Fortress is a restless one. Eden tries to calm her brother Feyrand's rattled nerves.





	Vir Nadas Suledin

Eden awoke to the sound of restless footsteps outside her tent and the quiet crackling of a fire. Her whole body was dead weight, her limbs limp and useless. She would have loved to fall back asleep, but with the impending battle lingering over her head like rain clouds over the Storm Coast and the nearby footsteps she recognized as her brother pacing, she knew sleep wouldn’t come again. With a sigh of resignation, she pulled on her cloak and headed out into the nighttime desert. Feyrand was pacing beside the fire pit, on the side farthest away from the rest of the Lavellan family camp.

 

“That’s not going to do you any good, falon’vhenan. You should rest.”

 

Feyrand paused and glanced up at her. “So should you. But clearly it’s easier said than done.” He kicked at the sand, sending a tiny plume of it into the fire.

 

“You could at least stop the pacing. It’s only making you more anxious.” She walked over to him and reached for his hand. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before letting her entwine her fingers with his. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“How can you say that when in less than twenty-four hours we face an army of Grey Wardens - some of whom are bound to _Corypheus_ \- and a growing demon army?”

 

“We have the Creators’ favor.”

 

“Really? Is that why you and Melanthe have those cursed marks?”

 

Eden shrugged. “Someone had to stop Corypheus at the Temple that day. It might as well have been us.”

 

Feyrand glared daggers at the innocent fire. “There were countless men and women at the Temple who could’ve done the same thing.”

 

“If they had known what was about to happen, they would have stopped it, if they could.”

 

“It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? You’re the Inquisitor. You should stay back here where it’s safe rather than charging with the army. If you fall, this whole bloody Inquisition falls with you.”

 

“That’s not why you want me to stay behind.”

 

He let out a slightly suppressed sigh. “You and Melanthe can’t both charge Adamant. Our odds are not great as it is, we can’t risk both of you.”

 

“And you would have me cower behind the safety of my army?”

 

“It’s not _cowering_ , sister-”

 

“I can’t ask my troops to give their lives if I refuse to even risk my own. Besides, what message would that send? That the Inquisitor they trust to save the world is too afraid to face some Wardens and demons?”

 

“We don’t even know what they’re fully capable of, if the Warden-Commander or that slimeball Erimond have any tricks up their sleeve, and Mythal only knows what’s in that fortress...”

 

Eden locked eyes with her brother. “It is by the grace of Mythal that we succeeded in Orlais, Feyrand. She will not let us fall here. I’m not afraid.”

 

“You should be. You’re not invincible.”

 

“Well neither are you, yet you don’t hesitate to risk your life whether it’s warranted or not.”

 

Feyrand groaned and yanked his hand away from Eden’s. “This isn’t about me! If I die it won’t matter, but if _you_ die-”

 

Eden snatched her brother’s wrist. “It _would_ matter if you died,” she hissed. “It’d matter to me and it’d certainly matter to Melanthe. To Tessa. Kellan. The list goes on.”

 

“The fate of all Thedas doesn’t rest on my shoulders. It does, however, rest on yours. And Melanthe’s. If you die, we’re damned. You can’t afford to be careless tomorrow.”

 

“And you can?”

 

He grimaced and threw his free hand in the air. “You’re impossible!”

 

“And you’re more likely to get yourself killed than anyone on this team! You don’t think I’ve noticed how little you care for your own life?”

 

All the annoyance drained from Feyrand’s face. He blinked once, twice. Glanced at the sand a moment.

 

“I’ve seen the look in your eyes after you do something reckless. You don’t care whether you live or die but I’m here to tell you, _I_ care. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid tomorrow, and I’ll promise I won’t die.”

 

“Fine. I promise.”

 

“Then I promise I won’t die.”

 

“Creators have mercy on us all,” he said softly, shaking his head. “We’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I might turn this into an actual fic following the entirety and aftermath of Here Lies the Abyss, but I'm not sure yet. Until that's decided I'm going to leave it as a one-shot.
> 
> Also, "falon'vhenan" translates more or less to "friend of my heart" or more accurately, "friend of the heart", because if Falon'Din means "friend of the dead," I don't see why falon'vhenan wouldn't be the same way. Eden uses it for both friends and family members. At least in my mind, it implies a sort of kindred spirit-type bond. "Vir Nadas Suledin" translates to "we must endure".


End file.
